1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to remote control systems, and, more particularly, to a pre-programmed radio frequency (RF) control system and method for controlling one or more lighting controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for controlling an electrical device by remote control are known. For example, prior art systems and methods control the status of electrical devices such as electric lamps, from a remote location via communication links, including radio frequency links, power line carrier links or infrared links. Status information regarding the electrical devices (e.g., on, off and intensity level) is typically transmitted between specially adapted lighting control devices and at least one master control unit. At least one repeater device may also be provided to help ensure reliable communications between the master control unit and the control devices for the respective electrical devices. The repeater may be required when a control device is unable to receive control signals transmitted directly from the master control unit, and, typically, employs a repeater sequence for helping to ensure that each receiver receives those signals intended for it.
Although the present invention is directed particularly to lighting controls, the present invention can be applied to communication signals relating to the control of status of other kinds of devices, such as, for example, fan motors and motorized window treatments.
Referring now to the drawing figures, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements, there is shown in FIG. 1 a prior art arrangement of a system 100 for remote control of electrical devices. The example prior art system 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes configurable devices that are manufactured by the assignee of the present patent application and commercially known as the RadioRA® lighting control system. The RadioRA® lighting control system is described in greater detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,442, issued May 18, 1999, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING AND DETERMINING THE STATUS OF ELECTRICAL DEVICES FROM REMOTE LOCATIONS, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As shown in FIG. 1, the hardware devices include a master control unit 102, two control devices 104, a repeater 106, a car visor control 108 that may be mounted on an automobile's sun visor, and two electrical devices 110, e.g., lamps. The devices 102, 104, 106 and 108 transmit radio frequency signals 112, which can include control information and instructions regarding the respective electrical devices 110.
In the prior art system 100 illustrated in FIG. 1, the control devices 104 are coupled to electrical devices 110 by wire connections, such as, for example, building wiring for providing power to electrical devices. Each control device 104 includes a communications and control circuit 114 that comprises a radio frequency transmitter/receiver 116 and an antenna 118 for transmitting/receiving the radio frequency signals 112. The communications and control circuit 114 further includes a controller 120 for adjusting the status of the attached electrical device 110. The transmitter/receiver 116 receives the radio frequency signals via the antenna 118 and transmits a status radio frequency signal with information regarding the status of the controller 120 (which indirectly reflects the status of the connected electrical device 110). The controller 120 adjusts the status of the electrical device in response to the control information. Each control device 104 further includes button(s) 122 and dimmer control(s) 124, which are further operable to allow manual adjustment of the connected electrical device 110.
The master control unit 102 includes at least one actuator 126, at least one status indicator 128, a transmitter/receiver 116, and an antenna 118. The actuators 126 enable a user to control the electrical devices 110 remotely. The status indicators 128 indicate the status of the electrical devices 110. The transmitter/receiver 116 and the antenna 118 are operable for transmitting a radio frequency signal 112 having the control information therein to control the status of the electrical devices 110, as well as for receiving status information from the control devices 104.
The master control unit 102 can take several forms. For example, the master control unit 102 can be formed as a tabletop master, which plugs into an electrical outlet and includes a conventional antenna for transmitting and receiving signals. In another form, the master control unit 102 mounts on a wall, and is sized such that the master control unit 102 fits within the confines of a standard electrical wall box. In either form, the master control unit 102 includes a plurality of controls, each associated with a particular control device or a plurality of control devices. In the prior art, the user must program the association of the electrical control devices to a particular actuator 126 on the master control unit. Further, prior art master control units 102 must be programmed in order to provide functions allowing all control devices 104 to turn on or off substantially simultaneously.
The repeater 106 may receive radio frequency signals 112 (including status information and instructions) from the master control unit 102 and, thereafter, transmit radio frequency signals 112 to the control devices 104. Further, the repeater 106 may receive radio frequency signals 112 from the control devices 104 and, thereafter, transmit them to the master control unit 102.
The car visor control 108 provides a convenient and remotely usable interface to transmit radio frequency signals 112 to the master control unit 102, and may be disposed in a vehicle, for example, on a vehicle's interior sun visor. The buttons 130 are provided for remotely activating the master control unit 102. For example, the car visor control 108 can be used to cause a lighting scene to turn on/off, or may be operated to turn the electrical devices 110 on/off via the master control unit 102.
Thus, the master control unit 102 is operable to generate radio frequency signals, which are transmitted to and received by the control devices 104, such as light dimmers, and/or the repeater 106. The control devices 104 use the information received in the radio frequency signals 112 to control the connected electrical devices 110 to a desired intensity. The control devices 104 preferably transmit radio frequency signals 112 via antennas 118 to the master control unit 102 (or to the master control unit 102 via the repeater 106) in order to indicate the status of the control devices 104 (and thus, the connected electrical devices 110). Using the respective devices, a combination of lighting controls in different or the same rooms of a structure, for example, can be instructed to turn on/off, thereby creating a lighting “scene” according to a user's desire.
Lighting control devices 104 preferably fit into standard electrical wall boxes. The antenna 118, which comprises a part of each control device 104, is sized so as to fit within the standard electrical wall box or at least within the area defined by the faceplate for the opening of a standard electrical wall box.
Thus, systems that provide two-way transmission/reception communications to allow the reception of signals to operate remotely an electric lamp or other electrical device as well as the transmission of signals to enable a control device 104 to transmit information regarding the status of an affected electrical device 110 to a remote location are known.
Although the prior art remote systems function to integrate with prior art switches and to provide remote control of electrical devices, various shortcomings and inconveniences exist which negatively impact the consumer and the market. Examples of such shortcomings are described below.
In one notable example, prior art remote control systems, such as described above, place a technical requirement on the user (or the installer) to set up and configure the master control unit 102, control devices 104, and repeater 106. After a prior art remote electrical device control system is purchased and wired to an existing electrical system, a user must configure the system to enjoy the respective functionality thereof. For example, a user must activate repeater(s) 106, control devices 104 (including dimmer controls) and master control unit 102 before a prior art remote control system can be used. After the system is activated, the master control unit 102 is typically programmed so that, for example, one or more master control unit 102 buttons can control a light or group of lights. Furthermore, each control device 104 must be configured to correspond with respective buttons on master control unit 102. Other functionality provided by prior art remote control systems that must be programmed and/or configured by a user include: assigning dimmers, switches, and sensor units to specific room buttons; setting light levels and lighting scene selection for specific room buttons; assigning dimmers, switches and sensors to scene buttons; programming a button of a master control unit 102 to turn all electrical devices on and off; copying button programming; erasing button programming; adding auxiliary repeaters; adding controls; activating switch closure interfaces; assigning dimmers, switches and/or sensor devices to input channels; and setting light levels and/or scene selection for input channels.
The programming/configuration requirements placed on a user of prior art remote control systems are considered fairly complex, and in order to assist the user with configuration and programming, prior art systems may be distributed with a hand-written programming worksheet to be used by the user to set up or change the configuration of a system. For example, a user writes, in a worksheet, descriptions of associations of the respective devices, as well as the various functionality provided by respective buttons provided on the devices. Accordingly, the user refers to the hand-written worksheet in order to effect changes to the system, and/or for troubleshooting purposes.
It is believed by the inventors that configuring prior art remote control systems can be tedious, complicated, and time-consuming, particularly for members of the residential retail market. Many consumers find prior art remote control systems simply too complicated to install and configure, and, accordingly, do not invest in remote control systems, notwithstanding the convenience and enjoyment such systems ultimately provide. Furthermore, changes to handwritten worksheets may be hard to make, such as when a system is modified or components replaced. Also, handwritten worksheets can get lost or damaged (e.g., liquids spilled thereon), which further complicates the ability for a user, particularly a residential consumer, to use and enjoy prior art remote control systems.
Another shortcoming of prior art remote control systems regards defining a unique address to prevent interference with neighboring systems. When, for example, two neighbors that live within a pre-defined transmission range purchase prior art remote control systems, each neighbor may adversely affect the status of the other's electrical devices. A user's lights may turn on, off, dim, and brighten each time the neighbor operates his system. Accordingly, prior art remote control systems require users to define a unique “house” or system address by supplying a bit address in the range of 0-255. Once defined, a prior art remote control system can broadcast radio frequency signals with the assurance that no neighboring system will receive and respond to the transmissions. Unfortunately, configuring the system with a unique house address is an additional technical burden placed on the user, and represents another shortcoming of the prior art.
Yet another shortcoming of prior art remote control systems regards the amount and frequency of information that is transmitted from the control device 104 to the master control unit 102, especially while the user affects the status of the electrical device 110 using a dimmer. For example, using a prior art remote control system, a user adjusts the brightness of a light via a dimmer. In the prior art, while adjustments are made to the status of an electric light (e.g., dimming the light), information regarding the status of the light is transmitted to the master control unit 102, even if the user has not completed adjusting the brightness level of the light. Thus, for example, as a user decreases, increases, and then again decreases the brightness of the light while determining the precise setting he desires, information is repeatedly transmitted to the master control unit 102 after each adjustment. Prior art systems that repeatedly transmit information from the control device 104 to the master control unit 102 prior to a user completing adjustments to the status of the electrical device 110 are inefficient.
Yet another shortcoming of prior art remote control systems regards control devices 104 comprising dimmer controls. In prior art radio frequency remote control systems, dimmers are typically provided with rocker switches or other kinds of switching mechanisms. Unfortunately, a rocker switch does not provide the same degree of control as a slider control. Therefore, it is considered by the inventors that an additional shortcoming of prior art remote control systems, particularly with respect to radio frequency remote controls, is that dimmers are not provided with slider controls.